CULPA AL ALCOHOL
by EffyCHB
Summary: Con el regreso de Leo al campamento los chicos deciden hacer una fiesta, pero no una común. ¡Ellos planean traer alcohol al campamento! ¿Qué locuras harán los semidioses en un estado de ebriedad? ¿Habrá celos, amor, odio, pasiones ocultas, peleas, desnudos o encontraran la manera de revivir a Voldemort? Bueno, eso no. Pero entra y entérate de lo demás. LEICO, con un poquito de todo
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que este es mi primer FanFic (y creo que me quedo muy grande) pero me siento muy inexperta, así que téngame paciencia. Uh… otra cosa. Percy Jackson es mi saga favorita, pero al contrario que la mayoría de las sagas o libros que he leído, no tengo una pareja favorita. Respeto las que Rick estableció, pero igualmente me encantan muchas otras parejas. Especialmente me encanta emparejar a Nico (CON CASI TODOS) y esta vez me decidí por LEICO, pero quiero aclarar que antes yo era una gran, realmente gran fan de THALICO, así que no pude evitar poner algo sobre esto. Igualmente en este fic me empeñe en poner pequeñas escenas de todas las demás parejas :3 ¡qué lo disfruten!**

**-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Percy, Anabeth y Grover se encontraban en la cabaña del primero. Desde que la guerra contra Gea termino, los tres se habían vuelto un trio inseparable nuevamente. De alguna manera los hacía sentirse tranquilos de nuevo, olvidar los terribles acontecimientos que los tres tuvieron que soportar de la guerra

Y no es como si ellos no se llevaran más con los otros héroes. Su relación una vez que se instalaron en el campamento mejoro mucho. Ahora podían conocerse de una manera más natural, sin la presión de la guerra. Sin embargo todos necesitaban descansar un poco de todos. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Leo aun no regresaba, y ya habían pasado casi tres semanas. Eso estaba poniendo melancólico a todo el mundo. Cada vez perdían más la esperanza de que Leo realmente regresara

Percy y Anabeth le estaban contando a Grover sobre cómo les fue en el Tártaro mientras Grover masticaba nerviosamente una lata de aluminio

-¡No puedo creer que sigan vivos después de eso!- admitió Grover jadeando- cuando enviaron el mensaje desde el Tártaro… ¡dioses! Estoy seguro que ningún otro héroe en la historia lo ha hecho

Anabeth sonrió orgullosa mientras apretaba más fuerte la mano de Percy

Percy también sonrió

-ni siquiera sabía que Contracorriente pudiera ser realmente un lapicero- dijo Percy

-¡Fue alucinante!- insistió Grover- yo estaba hablando con Enebro cuando Rachel llego corriendo avisándome lo que paso. No me imagino la reacción de todos en la cena

-¡Enebro!- Percy parecía culpable- hace mucho que no la veo. ¿Cómo va todo con ella?

Grover pareció algo incómodo y comenzó a masticar la lata aún más rápido

-realmente fue difícil para ella el despertar de Gea ¿Sabes? Estaba muy afectada. Las cosas no fueron bien con nosotros… pero ahora que ya todo termino, bueno, espero que todo mejore

-mejorará, Grover- prometió Anabeth sonriéndole

Grover sonrió débilmente

Percy abrió la boca para decir algo cuando Frank entro corriendo. Tenía la cara sonrojada y parecía muy ansioso

Instintivamente Percy se puso de pie colocándose delante de sus amigos y sacando a Contracorriente. Anabeth y Grover también se pusieron de pie. Anabeth sacando un cuchillo nuevo que cargaba siempre y Grover empuñando el pedazo de lata que le quedada. Como si un monstruo los atacara en ese instante y Grover pudiera derrotarlo con su lata

-¿Qué ocurre, Frank?- pregunto Anabeth cuidadosamente

-él… él… no…él… está aquí

Y dicho eso salió corriendo de nuevo

Los tres se quedaron viendo vacilantes durante unos segundos y después salieron corriendo en dirección a Frank

Al salir Percy noto como un gran grupo de campistas corrían en dirección al árbol de Thalía. Había un gran tumulto de campistas ahí también.

Percy sintió esa sensación de deja vu. El escenario era casi igual a cuando Thalía revivió. Percy comenzó a correr junto a sus amigos en esa dirección. Sólo hasta que estuvieron a pasos de llegar a la colina Percy pudo ver porqué tanto alboroto

-¡LEO!- grito Anabeth pasando a Percy y abriéndose paso entre la multitud (tampoco es cómo si le hubiera costado. Los campistas le abrían paso al ver que llevaba un cuchillo) y dándole un fuerte abrazo a Leo

Después de que Anabeth lo soltó fue el turno de Percy de saludar a Leo. Mientras lo abrazaba sintió un nudo en la garganta. De verdad llego a creer que estaba muerto

-es bueno tenerte de vuelta, amigo- dijo Percy sinceramente

Después se separaron. Entonces se dio cuenta que Leo traía ropa confeccionada por Calipso. No había duda de eso

Grover también se acercó para darle un abrazo de bienvenida

La relación entre ambos había sido bastante corta, pero ambos se llevaban bien

Leo les brindo una sonrisa que apenas le cabía en la cara

-hey chicos, estoy feliz de verlos también, pero ¿Podrían bajar sus armas? Prometo que no les hare daño- dijo bromeando

Percy ni siquiera recordaba que traía en mano a Contracorriente, pero aún continuaba siendo un inofensivo bolígrafo. Sin embargo Anabeth tenía su cuchillo fuera y Grover aun empuñaba el pedazo de lata, así que hicieron lo debido. Anabeth guardo su cuchillo y Grover se comió el pedazo de lata que quedaba

Finalmente los tres se hicieron a un lado para que los demás campistas pudieran saludar a Leo. Grover encontró a Jason atrás, así que llamo a Percy y a Anabeth para que fueran con él. Al llegar con Jason pudieron darse cuenta que estaba llorando. Al lado de él estaba Piper, quien también lloraba. Luego estaba Hazel, Reyna, Nico y Rachel. Frank aún no había regresado

Jason abrió la boca, como si quisiera decir algo, pero luego la cerró

Percy se dio cuenta de esto, e intento romper el silencio

-¿es una locura, no?

-¿Locura? ¡Es un milagro!- dijo Piper- yo de verdad… ¡dioses! Es sólo demasiado

-¿ya fueron con él?- pregunto Anabeth

-todos nosotros- respondió Jason- fuimos los primeros en verlo llegar. Frank se está encargando de llamar a los demás campistas

-lo saben- dijo Nico, quien parecía feliz como todos, pero no tan emocionado- él les aviso ¿no?- dijo volteando a ver a Percy

Percy asintió

-si… me asusto

Anabeth noto que todos los campistas de la cabaña nueve estaban ahí, también la mayoría de los de la once, la siete y de la diez. Los campistas de las demás cabañas iban llegando asombrados, amontonándose para ver a Leo y tratando de acercarse a él. Anabeth pensó varios de los campistas sólo sentían curiosidad por ver a Leo, y no necesariamente emoción, aunque por supuesto todos estaban felices.

Después de un rato los nueve campistas se sentaron en círculo. Ninguno había dicho mucho, pero era como una especie de trato en silencio. Todos estaban esperando a que Leo se desocupara para poder hablar con él bien

Estuvieron esperando alrededor de una hora hasta que todos terminaron de saludarlo. Cuando se desocupo Leo fue con los chicos

-hola- les dijo de nuevo

Piper se levantó y lo volvió a abrazar

-¿Hola? ¿Sólo nos dirás hola?

Leo sonrió. Parecía nervioso.

La verdad es que no sabía que decir. Nunca había regresado de la muerte en su vida, así que no tenía mucha experiencia sobre que decir después de regresar de la muerte

-mejor vamos a mi cabaña- sugirió Percy- así podremos hablar más tranquilamente

Leo se relajó. En silencio agradeció a Percy y siguió a todos a la cabaña tres. Paso una mano alrededor de Piper y otra alrededor de Jason y así juntos se fueron a la cabaña

Cuando llegaron Leo se soltó de sus amigos y se recostó en la cama. Estaba cansado después de saludar a cada uno de los campistas

Frank entro de repente

-gracias por la invitación- dijo

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Hazel

Todos se habían acomodado alrededor de la cabaña. Jason, Piper, Reyna y Rachel estaban sentados en la cama de Tyson y Percy, Anabeth y Grover se habían acomodado en la cama de Percy, sin tapar a Leo

Hazel estaba sentada en el suelo

-yo estaba…uh… por ahí. Cuando volví a la colina ya se habían ido y Travis me dijo que escucho que estarían aquí

-pues eres bienvenido, mi amigo- dijo Leo sin levantarse

Frank entro y se sentó al lado de Hazel

-así que…- dijo Jason

-así que…- repitió Leo. Parecía que estaba cansado, pero dispuesto a contestar cualquier pregunta

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste que planeabas morir?- pregunto Percy

-¿Qué diferencia hubiera hecho?

-¿Qué diferencia hubiera hecho?- repitió Percy- bueno, para empezar te hubiéramos ayudado…

-ahí está- dijo Leo- hubieran querido impedirlo

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-ese era el problema- dijo Leo- la profecía decía que uno de nosotros debía morir, y sabía que era yo. Si lo hubieran impedido, bueno, no me imagino que hubiera pasado; pero aprendí hace mucho que no puedes jugar con el destino

-al menos nos hubieras avisado que continuabas con vida- reclamo Piper

-no podía…- comenzó a decir Leo

-¡Sentí tu muerte!- reclamo Hazel- ¿sabes lo duro que fue para nosotros? ¿Para mí? Yo te ayude con eso

-chicos, basta- interrumpió Jason- no podemos culpar a Leo. Él fue muy valiente al sacrificarse, y lo importante es que ahora está con nosotros ¿no?

Leo sonrió

-gracias- murmuro

Piper suspiro

-es verdad. Te extrañe como el demonio

-¿Piper maldiciendo? ¿Quién eres, mujer?- dijo Leo

-oh, calla- pero Piper se sonrojo

-¿y bien?- dijo Reyna- ¿Dónde está ella?

Percy puso más atención. No había pensado mucho en Calipso, pero cuando la oyó mencionar se preocupó. No estaban enamorado de ella, eso estaba más que claro, pero se preocupaba. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que Calipso no estaba ahí

Leo se sonrojo

-cuando veníamos en camino Hermes nos encontró y dijo que los dioses querían hablar con ella. No me dejo acompañarla, así que le deje a Festus

-eso apesta- dijo Rachel

-dímelo a mí- Leo bufo

-vale, no importa- dijo Frank- como dijo Jason, lo importante es que estas de vuelta. Además, los demás campistas están realmente feliz que regresarás. Parece que hay una pequeña fiesta en cada cabaña

-¿enserio?- Leo parecía sorprendido. Su estancia en el campamento había sido bastante corta, y no sólo eso, sino que además paso la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en el bunker nueve preparando el Argo ll. Apenas y conocía a todos. No se imaginaba que todos estarían festejando su regreso. Sabía que la mayoría que lo encontró en la colina sólo tenían curiosidad. Incluso respeto o simpatía porque volvió. De pronto comenzó a sentirse realmente importante, y no como la séptima rueda

-¿y porque no hacemos una fiesta?- propuso Jason

-¿hablas enserio?- dijo Anabeth

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Y ¡No!- comenzó a decir Grover- ¿saben lo que me haría Dionisio si hacen una fiesta en su ausencia?

-¿Dionisio no está?- pregunto Leo

-fue al Olimpo- respondió Rachel- al parecer los dioses aun no deciden el castigo adecuado para Apolo

-vamos, no tiene por qué enterarse- dijo Percy dándole un pequeño codazo a Grover

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué el dios de las fiestas se enteraría de una fiesta en su propio territorio? ¡Él siente las fiestas, Percy!- dulce, dulce sarcasmo

Percy se sonrojo un poco

-pero apuesto que Quirón nos apoyara- dijo Leo- digo, se trata de una fiesta para MÍ

-Quirón no está en el campamento- dijo Hazel- fue al campamento Júpiter para arreglar algunas cosas flojas

-¿cosas flojas?- repitió Leo

-para nosotros no es tan fácil confiar ciegamente en los Griegos después de miles de años en guerra. Necesitan afinar totalmente ese detalle- dijo Reyna

-¿Por qué tienen que ser tan tercos? Eso es basura- dijo Leo- pero bueno, hablando de eso. ¿No sé supone que ustedes son como importantes en su campamento? ¿No los necesitan?

-estamos de visita- respondió Frank

-esperábamos que volvieras- dijo Hazel

Leo sonrió nuevamente guiñándole el ojo a nadie en particular

-en cuanto a la fiesta…- dijo Rachel tratando de retomar el tema- no creo que sea tan mala idea

-¡Sería una pésima idea!- recalco Grover

-¿pero si no hay nadie que nos lo impida, porque no?

-anímate Grover- dijo Piper- no sería tan malo. Y si Dionisio se entera de la fiesta la culpa será de todos, ¿vale?

Grover no estaba seguro si Piper estaba usando su encanto vocal, pero de verdad se sintió más tranquilo al escuchar eso. Finalmente accedió

-entonces hay que prepararla- dijo Jason felizmente

-los de la cabaña once deben ocuparse de los alimentos y bebidas- sugirió Reyna- ellos pueden ¿cierto?

-¿Qué clase de bebidas?- pregunto suspicaz Grover. Sabía que cualquier alimento traído fuera del campamento era totalmente ilegal

-¿Coca?- pregunto Percy- porque de verdad necesito refresco lleno de cafeína en mi interior

Anabeth rodo los ojos

-sí, también eso- dijo Reyna sonriendo

-¿entonces qué más?- pregunto Frank

Reyna sonrió como insinuando algo obvio

-¡Ya veo!- dijo Leo sentándose- será una total locura

Los demás parecían confundidos hasta que Anabeth se levanto

-¡Ni lo piensen ustedes dos!- dijo mirando fuertemente a ambos

-¿Qué traman?- quiso saber Jason

-planean traer alcohol a la fiesta- dijo Anabeth como si fuera obvio

-genial- suspiro Percy

-¡Percy!- dijo Anabeth acusatoriamente- no es "genial"

-es estúpido- dijo Jason- y arriesgado

-no creo que sea tan mala idea- aporto Rachel

-vamos, chicos. Ni siquiera tomamos, o tenemos edad para tomar- dijo Frank

-¿Qué más da?- dijo Leo- derrotamos a Gea. Merecemos al menos algo un poco loco una vez

-¡No! Dijo Hazel- es una pésima idea

-totalmente- dijo Piper apoyando a Hazel- la peor idea de todas

-no sería tan malo, chicos- continuo diciendo Percy, pero se calló cuando vio la mirada acusatoria de Anabeth

-¡Seria una genial idea!- dijo Grover- ¡Y después todos podrían reunirse tranquilamente a ver como Dionisio me convierte en uvas!- ¿desde cuándo Grover era tan sarcástico?

Rachel se levanto

-pues votemos- dijo- Leo, Reyna, Percy y yo estamos de acuerdo

-uh…- dijo Percy- pensándolo bien, tal vez de verdad sea mala idea- no quería pelear con Anabeth o Grover por algo tan estúpido como unas cuantas botellas, así que prefirió unirse a ellos

-¡Oh, genial!- dijo Rachel- creí que eras ya un niño grande, Percy. Pero al parecer continúas siendo un seso de algas

-¡No lo llames así!- dijo Anabeth instintivamente, pero luego se sonrojo violentamente- además, ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo como retándola

Rachel dio un paso más cerca de Anabeth

-que decidiste por él, amiga

Anabeth también se puso de pie y avanzo hasta estar de frente a Rachel

Percy se levantó apresurado y se colocó en medio de ellas

-no lo lleven tan lejos- dijo- ella no decidió por mí. No quiero meter en problemas a Grover

Parecía que ninguna de las dos había escuchado a Percy. Se miraban a los ojos sin decir nada

Todos en el cuarto estaban tensos. Como esperando para ver quien daba el primer golpe. Los demás chicos apenas y conocían a Rachel, pero les agradaba y sabían que ella y Anabeth eran amigas, pero al parecer Rachel y Percy fueron un poco más lejos de la amistad antes de que Rachel fuera la nueva Oráculo, y esa era una enemistad que jamás, jamás se lograría superar entre mujeres, como una cierta competencia. Al igual que Leo y Percy al principio que se tocó el tema de Calipso, pero Percy y Leo lo superaron tan rápido… totalmente diferente con las mujeres

-sabes que es verdad- dijo Rachel entre dientes

Anabeth le sostuvo la mirada un poco más. Y era verdad. Anabeth no quería ser la novia controladora. Además que después de un rápido razonamiento pensó que quizá el campamento no terminaría destruido después de introducir alcohol entre los campistas.

Hizo una mueca, pero finalmente cedió. Le dedico una media sonrisa a Rachel y esta se la devolvió

-bueno- dijo Anabeth- tal vez no sea tan malo

Percy casi salta sobre ella derribándola, pero en vez de eso le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. A Anabeth le pareció adorable

-¿Qué? ¡Vamos Anabeth! Sabes que es mala idea- dijo Jason

-podría ser divertido- dijo tratando de convencerse a sí misma- incluso podríamos llamar a Thalía y a Hylla

Reyna sonrió ante la idea. No había sabido nada sobre su hermana desde que la guerra termino

-sigo sin creer que es buena idea- dijo Frank

-bueno- dijo Leo- somos cinco contra cinco. Es un empate

-¡NICO!- gritaron Jason y Reyna a la vez

-creí que venía con ustedes- dijo Frank volteando a ver la habitación. Parecía darse cuenta apenas de que él faltaba

-él nos desempatará- dijo Piper feliz

-¿y si lo dejamos a la suerte?- dijo Percy sacando una moneda

-de ninguna manera- dijo Jason- la opinión de Nico cuenta. Él tendrá la última palabra

-dirá que si- dijo Leo cruzándose de brazos

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Grover

-porque en nuestro equipo están Anabeth y Percy, que son como sus más antiguos amigos ¿no? Y Reyna que es su mejor amiga, o eso creo- Leo se sentía algo perdido. Se había perdido las últimas tres semanas del mundo exterior, y sabía que muchas cosas debieron cambiar después de la guerra

-¿y?- dijo Frank- nosotros tenemos a su hermana, y Jason también es su amigo

Reyna estaba analizando la situación en silencio. Leo aun no sabía sobre el enamoramiento pasajero de Nico, pero de pronto pensó que eso si podría afectar en la decisión de Nico, y no necesariamente de manera favorable

-¡Basta de hablar así!- dijo finalmente- así parece que sólo están utilizando a Nico, y no se trata de eso, sino de lo que él quiera. Y su decisión será absoluta- esa última parte la dijo dudando

-¿Dónde estará?- pregunto Hazel

-¿Con Will?- sugirió Piper

-¿el de Apolo? ¿Por qué estaría con él?- pregunto Leo

-no creo- dijo Jason ignorando a Leo- estábamos entrenando antes de que Leo apareciera, estaba a punto de irse a duchar antes de que llegara

Leo se sintió algo incómodo cuando Jason hablo así, como si no estuviera presente

-entonces está en su cuarto ahora ¿no?- dijo Percy

-eso supongo- dijo Jason- iremos todos a su cuarto al mismo tiempo y le explicaremos que…

Antes de que Jason terminara de hablar Leo se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron en dirección a la cabaña del hijo de Hades. Había aprendido que en cualquier guerra el primero en atacar tenía la ventaja

Los demás campistas se quedaron mirándose unos a otros unos segundos vacilantes, pero después los nueve chicos que quedaban salieron de la cabaña tres dando tumbos y empujones para llegar primero, como si se tratara de una carrera

Leo obviamente llego primero por una gran diferencia, pero justo cuando se detuvo en frente de la cabaña para recuperar el aire y tocar fue atropellado por ocho chicos más y un sátiro agitado haciendo que los diez entraran bruscamente a la cabaña trece

Nico se encontraba tumbado en su cama. Su cabello estaba mojado y despeinado y estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Traía su iPod conectado y tarareaba "Bones" de The Killers en voz baja. Estando así Leo se quedó congelado (Al igual que todos los demás). Su pecho estaba perfectamente marcado, lleno de pequeñas cicatrices de guerra. Estando así de verdad parecía un ángel…. Hasta que se dio cuenta de su presencia

Todos aguantaron la respiración cuando Nico abrió los ojos. Algunos de ellos, como Percy, Jason, Piper, Reyna y Grover estaban en el piso de la habitación sin levantarse aun. Los demás estaban amontonados cerca de la puerta que continuaba abierta. Leo era el que estaba de pie hasta enfrente.

Una primera visión bastante… extraña para Nico cuando abrió los ojos. Primero se sintió sorprendido por la extraña visión de todos sus amigos en esa posición en su cabaña, luego se sintió avergonzado porque había estado cantando y ellos lo habían estado escuchando desde quien sabe cuánto, pero finalmente, y definitivamente fue la sensación que más se dio a notar fue un terrible enojo. ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACÍAN ELLOS AHÍ?!

-si un ejército de zombis no los está atacando en este momento- comenzó a decir lentamente (haciendo que todos tragaran saliva por el tono amenazante que estaba usando)- y no tienen una explicación de porqué pensaron que era una buena idea entrar aquí sin mi permiso, bueno, entonces un muy real ejercito de no amigables zombis los estará siguiendo

Silencio

-¿no?- pregunto Nico poniéndose de pie

Silencio

-bueno- dijo Nico tomando su espada y poniéndola en el piso, justo como hace antes de llamar a los muertos

Reyna se levantó del piso inmediatamente

-queríamos tu ayuda- dijo posándose al lado de Leo

Nico sonrió rápidamente. Él de verdad no pensaba enviar a ningún zombi en contra de ellos, pero era divertido ver lo asustados que estaban todos

-¿sobre qué?- pregunto Nico

-una fiesta- dijo Jason también poniéndose de pie. Los demás lo siguieron

-¿Es enserio? ¿Yo ayudarlos para una fiesta?- pregunto sarcásticamente

-queríamos saber tu opinión- dijo Percy

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunto Nico frunciendo el ceño

-lo que sucede, mi querido amigo- dijo Leo acercándose a Nico y pasando un brazo alrededor de él. El tacto de la piel desnuda de Nico en su brazo lo hizo estremecerse, pero trato de disimular lo suficiente- es que queríamos algo de alcohol en la fiesta que planeamos organizar

Nico tomo la mano de Leo y la quito de encima de él

-bueno, supongo que ya puedo hacer viajes sombra fuera del campamento, pero aun así no creo que quieran venderme alcohol a mí

¿Así de simple? Interrumpieron su habitación por algo tan simple

-genial- dijo Leo sonriendo ampliamente. Volteo a ver a los demás y vio que Percy, Anabeth, Reyna y Rachel también sonreían. Los demás… no tanto

-¡Espera!- dijo Piper- no tienes que dar por hecho que de verdad debe haber alcohol en la fiesta. Nosotros realmente no queremos…

-¡Sin encantos vocales, Reina de la belleza!- interrumpió Leo apuntándola con el dedo- tú estarás callada el resto de la reunión

Piper se sonrojo

-nosotros no queremos alcohol- dijo Hazel, quien estaba realmente sorprendida. Esperaba que ella pudiera hacer entrar en razón a su hermano mayor

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto Nico

-Jason, Frank, Grover, Piper y yo

-pero todos los demás estamos bien con eso- dijo Anabeth, esperando que sus palabras hicieran sonar como si ellos fueran la mayoría

-¡Pero nosotros no!- dijo Jason

-el campamento sería un desastre- dijo Hazel

-pero sería divertido- repuso Rachel

-es en contra de las reglas- dijo Frank

-no hay nadie que supervise las reglas- dijo Percy- además, se supone que nosotros somos los encargados del campamento ¿Qué más da?

-traicionaríamos la confianza de Quirón- dijo Jason tratando de tocar un punto débil de Nico

-Quirón lo comprenderá- dijo Anabeth con seguridad

-el punto es que te necesitamos- dijo Reyna- de verdad

Nico solo observaba la pelea entre sus compañeros y analizaba todo

Finalmente dijo

-yo no veo el problema de que haya alcohol

-¿Qué?- dijo Jason sorprendido

-Nico, piénsalo bien- pidió Hazel- sólo somos niños. No podemos beber

Nico se acercó a su hermana y la tomo por los hombros

-¿Qué tiene de malo, Hazel? Vamos, sabemos que no somos niñitos, además, ¿No crees que lo merecemos? Después de las mier… de las cosas que tuvimos que pasar. No estamos condenándonos a los campos de castigo. Es sólo una fiesta

Hazel no sabía muy bien que contestar así que mejor se quedó callada

-¡Pero no es correcto!- dijo Grover por primera vez. Sus piernas estaban temblando. Ya casi podía verse como un adorable racimo de uvas en el centro de la mesa

-¿le tienes miedo a Dionisio?- dijo Nico volteando a ver a Grover -¡Por Zeus, Grover! Eres el señor de lo salvaje, intermediario en la guerra de los griegos y romanos, ¡Encontraste a Pam! ¡Lideraste a los espíritus salvajes en ambas guerras! No puedo creer que le sigas teniendo miedo a un dios barrigón y simplón

-pero…- comenzó a decir Frank

-¿pero qué?- respondió Leo- el chico ya tomo su decisión

-piénsalo dos veces, Nico- dijo Jason- sabes los problemas que causarían todos los campistas

-Gea no logro destruir el campamento, dudo que unos campistas adormilados lo hagan. Además ¿Qué podrían hacernos? ¿Obligarnos a limpiar? ¿Suspender las actividades? Siempre limpiamos, y nadie ha tenido humor de jugar a caza de bandera. Podríamos tomarnos un descanso

-bien- dijo Reyna- evidentemente ya has tomado tu decisión. Ahora viene la cosa de conseguir el alcohol. Se lo pensábamos dejar a Travis y Connor, pero ¿dijiste que ya puedes hacer viajes sombra?

-seguro, ya descanse lo suficiente- dijo Nico encogiéndose de hombros

-bien. Entonces yo iré contigo y nosotros lo conseguiremos

-¡Yo voy!- dijo Leo- con ustedes

-bueno- respondió Nico encogiéndose de hombros. Jason, Piper, Frank y Hazel aun parecían enojados, y no tenía ganas de lidiar con eso. Si no iban a respetar su opinión ¿Por qué se molestaban? Observo su reloj

-búsquenme cuando crean que ya es tiempo de irnos, o si necesitan algo más. Ahora mismo debo ir con Will- y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

-uh… Nico- dijo Piper

-¿qué?

-¿no querrás ponerte una camisa primero?

Nico toco su pecho desconcertado y sintió su piel desnuda. Su cara ardió de vergüenza. Había estado hablando con ellos todo el tiempo medio desnudo

Avanzo hasta su cómoda y comenzó a buscar algo para ponerse. Finalmente encontró una playera negra con una calavera roja en medio y se la puso rápidamente. Después sólo salió

.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Justo cuando el Sol se puso Reyna y Leo fueron con Nico para ir por el alcohol. La fiesta estaba casi lista. Todos los campistas cuando se enteraron de la fiesta quisieron cooperar. Todos ellos. Y las cosas se pusieron mejor cuando descubrieron que iba a haber alcohol en ella.

Las hijas de Deméter inmediatamente se ofrecieron voluntarias para la decoración, cosa que no les gustó mucho a las de Afrodita. Piper para calmarlas les permitió ayudar con la decoración además de que les dejo el encargo de poner un tema para la fiesta. Por supuesto que el tema principal era el regreso de Leo, pero las chicas querían poner un código de vestimenta. Se llegó al acuerdo de que las chicas, todas, deberían usar vestido y los chicos corbata. Los hijos de Apolo trabajaron en conjunto con los hijos de Hefestos para la música. Los hijos de Hermes se encargaron de la comida y las sodas. Los hijos de Atenea se encargaban de que todo fuera bien y planear los pequeños detalles que faltaban. Los hijos de Ares… bueno, ellos al menos estaban presentes.

Nico estaba solo cuando lo encontraron

En cuanto los vio se puso de pie y le estiro su mano a Reyna, y después la otra a Leo. Reyna tomo su mano sin dudar, pero Leo observo la mano de Nico por un tiempo. Él nunca había hecho un viaje sombra en su vida, y hasta que estuvo enfrente de Nico, hubo un cierto nerviosismo que comenzó a sentir

-¿vienes?- pregunto Nico impaciente

Leo no respondió, pero le dio la mano

Leo nunca sintió miedo a la oscuridad… hasta ese momento

Cuando el viaje termino estaba tan mareado que tuvo que apoyarse de Nico para no caer

-novato- se burló Reyna mientras se soltaba

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Nico. Se sentía algo incómodo de tener a Leo encima de él

Leo abrió la boca para responder, pero después la cerró. Sólo asintió con la cabeza

-vamos, chico. No es tan malo- dijo Reyna

-claro. Tú ya estas acostumbrada- dijo Leo soltando por fin a Nico

-¿Y tú?- dijo Reyna volteando a ver a Nico- ¿Cómo estás?

Leo no lo había notado, hasta que volteo a ver a Nico. Cuando lo vio le pareció un milagro de que ambos no se hubieran caído al piso cuando Leo se recargo. El chico lucía realmente cansado

-estoy bien- dijo Nico tratando de sonar más fuerte de lo que realmente se sentía

-¿seguro?- pregunto Leo- porque te ves realmente jodido

-mira quien habla- dijo Nico con una media sonrisa

-¿estás seguro de que estas bien?- insistió Reyna

-seguro- dijo Nico- ahora vámonos

-¡Esperen!- dijo Leo- ¿Dónde estamos?

Reyna volteo a ver a Nico, esperando por su respuesta

-fuera del campamento- respondió Nico

-bueno, por más raro que parezca ya había sospechado eso

-no lo sé- dijo Nico- sólo fuera

-porque no caminamos un rato y haber que pasa- dijo Reyna

-por mi funciona- dijo Leo

Nico solo asintió y los tres comenzaron a caminar

Caminaron alrededor de tres kilómetros en un silencio irregular

Reyna volteo a ver a Nico. El chico parecía que apenas podía dar un paso sin derribarse ahí mismo

-podemos regresar ahora- dijo Reyna- de todas formas no se ve nada más allá. Sólo carretera

Nico negó con la cabeza

-no hicieron todo ese alboroto para rendirse tan rápido

-vamos hombre. Apenas y puedes caminar- dijo Leo- a mí no me molesta si regresamos

Nico volvió a negar con la cabeza

-de verdad. Estoy bien

-entonces deja que Leo te cargue- dijo Reyna- o al menos que quieres que te cargue yo

-no quiero que me cargue nadie- dijo Nico- sólo continuemos

-a mí no me molesta- dijo Leo

-¡Qué no!- respondió Nico

-mira- dijo Leo- te cargo por un kilómetro más. Si no encontramos nada regresamos. De todas maneras ocupas energía para volver, porque no hay manera que volvamos al campamento caminando

Nico odiaba cuando los demás tenían razón

-esto es lo más humillante que tendré que hacer en mi vida- murmuro Nico mientras se acercaba a Leo

Este se inclinó para que Nico pudiera subirse en sus hombros. Él esperaba que el hijo de Hades fuera más pesado, pero le sorprendió lo ligero que llego a ser

Continuaron caminando medio kilómetro hasta que divisaron una gasolinera, pero no sólo eso. ¡Había un OXXO* justo al lado!

-¡Estamos salvados!- grito Leo corriendo hasta el OXXO. Nico casi se cae, así que se tuvo que aferrar más al cuello de Leo

Reyna los alcanzo enseguida

-bien- dijo Reyna cuando llegaron a unos metros del OXXO- ahora la cosa está en ¿Cómo hacemos que nos vendan alcohol?

Leo permitió bajar a Nico. Este estaba algo sonrojado

-debimos traer a Piper- dijo Nico- ella los hubiera convencido de que nos vendieran el alcohol

-por supuesto que no- dijo Leo- justo antes de venir dijeron que no estaban preocupados porque no nos venderían alcohol, y estaban cien por ciento seguros que no lo robaríamos

-¿Y entones?- dijo Reyna- ¿Qué haremos?

-escuchen- dijo Leo poniéndose más serio- no me enorgullece decirlo, pero yo ya he comprado alcohol antes

-¿tú?- pregunto Reyna- pero eres muy joven

-y tú muy vieja- dijo Leo sarcásticamente- bueno, la vida tampoco me ha tratado muy bien ¿saben? Antes era de estos chicos que creen que pueden comerse al mundo y que el alcohol y las drogas eran la solución. Después de eso me encontró el gobierno y me llevaron a "La escuela de Salvajería: Donde los niños son animales" ahí conocí a Jason y Piper… o al menos a Piper, por lo que parece. El punto es que ellos me salvaron de alguna manera, pero sigo teniendo mis trucos bajo la manga. Sólo hagan lo que les digo ¿vale?

Los dos asintieron

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Después de que los tres lograron obtener todo tipo de botellas tuvieron que tomar un descanso antes de que Nico pudiera hacer otro viaje sombra, así que cuando llegaron al campamento, era cerca de las doce de la noche, y la fiesta estaba en su "punto"

En cuanto llegaron les dieron las botellas a los Stoll y fueron a cambiarse. Leo quería tomar una ducha, pero no tenía mucho tiempo

Odiaba el código de vestimenta. Él no tenía mucha ropa. Realmente NO tenía ropa. La poca que poseía quedo en el Argo ll, y la que Calipso hizo para él se la dejo a ella en Festus. Afortunadamente alguien había dejado algo de ropa en su cama. Leo sospecho que tal vez se tratará de Piper. Se puso la ropa. Se trataba de una camisa rosa pálido, unos pantalones negros y una corbata guinda

Definitivamente era obra de alguien de Afrodita. Leo no estaba seguro si el rosa era su color, pero cuando pensó en eso lo olvido inmediatamente, parecía una chica. Estuvo a punto de quitárselo cuando recordó que las de Afrodita no lo dejarían pasar sin una corbata. Resignado fue a la fiesta, que se encontraba en la cabaña uno, ya que era la más grande

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue a Percy. Llevaba una camisa azul, una corbata amarilla con estampados de burbujas y pantalones color caqui. Estaba de la mano de Anabeth, quien usaba un vestido azul simple que combinaba con la camisa de Percy. Su cabello rubio suelto mostrando sus perfectos rizos. Ambos estaban hablando y riendo junto a Grover, quien traía una camisa estampada de flores con una corbata verde. También había otra chica ahí, tomada de la mano de Grover. Leo pensó que era realmente guapa. Usaba un vestido verde y su cabello trenzado dejando unos pocos mechones sueltos. Leo supuso que se trataba de Enebro

Su primer impulso fue ir con ellos, pero Leo realmente quería ir con Jason y Piper. Desde que llego para lo único que habían estado juntos que para planear la fiesta. Luego ya no hablo con ellos, y de verdad los extrañaba. Los había extrañado como loco cuando estuvo con Calipso, y ahora quería recuperar todo el tiempo perdido

Recorrió la habitación con los ojos rápidamente en busca de sus amigos, hasta que los encontró cerca de una mesa. Jason llevaba una camisa blanca con corbata negra y pantalones negros. Piper llevaba un vestido blanco por encima de la rodilla, lo cual la hacía lucir realmente hermosa

Se acercó a ellos sin pensarlo. Pero cuando llego se puso nervioso ¿y si estaban molestos con él por el alcohol?

Pero en cuanto Piper lo vio lo abrazo por centésima vez en el día y Jason le sonrió ampliamente

-te vez bien, amigo- dijo Jason

-te dije que le quedaría bien el rosa- respondió Piper sonriendo

-sí, sospechaba de ti- dijo Leo sonriendo aliviado

Piper sonrió

-veo que tuvieron éxito con el alcohol- dijo Jason pasándole un vaso

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-los hijos de Hermes se encargaron de distribuir la mayoría del alcohol por todas las bebidas de la fiesta. Estas obligado a consumir alcohol, si o si

Leo rechazo el vaso que Jason le ofreció

-de verdad no tengo sed ahora- dijo Leo

Jason se encogió de hombros

-entonces bailemos- sugirió Piper

-uh… bueno. Bailar en grupo es algo estúpido

-¿Leo Valdez rechazando un baile?- dijo Jason- creí que eras el Rey de las fiestas

Leo suspiro. No lo había dicho, pero se sentía cansado por la búsqueda del alcohol. Molesto con nadie en particular. Nervioso por Calipso, y repentinamente se volvió a sentir como la séptima rueda. Piper estaba con Jason, Percy con Anabeth, Grover con Enebro, y apostaba que Frank y Hazel estaban juntos. Él estaba solo. Se sentía confundido, fuera de sí. Agobiado, frustrado. Sólo quería hablar con sus amigos. Todos juntos sentados en algún lugar riéndose tranquilamente. Aun así le brindo una sonrisa a Jason y dijo

-¿Estas cuestionando mi habilidad de diversión? ¡Vamos, que incendiare la pista, bebe!

Y tomo de la mano a sus amigos

Los tres se dirigieron al centro de la habitación. Varios campistas ya estaban bailando, así que no le importo mucho a Leo bailar ridículamente

Los tres comenzaron a bailar tan absurdamente que daban pena. Brincaban sin control. Reían. Gritaban y jugaban

Leo de verdad se la estaba pasando muy bien. Estaba casi totalmente animado

-¿podemos unirnos?- pregunto Percy después de unos minutos. Continuaba sosteniendo a Anabeth de la mano, Grover y Enebro estaban a su lado

-¡Seguro!- dijo Leo- ¡Entre más, mejor!

Los tres hicieron espacio para permitir que sus amigos se unieran. Todos continuaron brincando, gritando y riendo como locos. Enebro era la única que no estaba totalmente enloquecida, pero no parecía como si no quisiera enloquecer, o como si se quisiera lucir. Más bien parecía algo tímida

-dioses- suspiro Leo- debo beber algo antes de desmayarme- Leo nunca se sintió tan fatigado

Llego a una mensa en el fondo. Ahí estaban Hazel y Frank. Hazel usaba un elegante vestido amarillo, y Frank… el usaba corbata al menos. Una corbata con pingüinos estampados y de un ridículo color violeta. Él estaba usando una playera, ya que no tenía camisas, pero afortunadamente para él, su aspecto fornido lo hacía parecer lo suficientemente intimidante para que nadie quisiera burlarse de él

-hey- dijo Leo mientras se servía agua de un tazón.

-hola- dijo Hazel sonriendo

-¿soy yo o este lugar es más grande de lo que parece?- dijo Leo dando un vistazo por toda la habitación

-soy yo- dijo Hazel- tengo que hacer la habitación lo más grande posible. No todos los campistas cabrían sin la magia

-aun no entiendo nada de magia- dijo Frank

Hazel le tomo la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-yo tampoco- admitió ella sonriendo

Leo desvió la mirada. El malestar de no tener a Calipso lo afecto de nuevo

De repente vio algo que creyó imposible. Thalía Grace estaba de pie en la puerta de la cabaña. Llevaba un vestido negro por encima de la rodilla y su cabello negro despeinado. No estaba usando su diana, pero eso no la hacía parecer menos intimidante. Se encontró con su mirada

Leo sabía que no le agradaba a Thalía, pero aun así se arriesgó y la saludo con la mano. Thalía hizo una mueca que Leo no pudo describir, así que finalmente Leo señalo con la mirada a los demás, quienes seguían haciendo el ridículo en medio de la pista. Thalía hizo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza agradeciendo a Leo y fue con ellos

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Hazel

-Thalía- respondió Leo restándole importancia

-¿la hermana de Jason?- pregunto Frank

-aja- respondió Leo. Luego le dio un sorbo a su bebida. En cuanto la probo hizo una mueca. Casi olvidaba el hecho de que había alcohol en las bebidas

-odio el vodka- dijo Leo el vaso en la mesa

-pues es tu culpa- acuso Frank

-vamos, no pelearemos por algo tan simple, ¿verdad?

Frank sonrió

-no- dijo

En ese momento llegaron Reyna y Nico. Reyna usaba un vestido largo morado, y había recogido su cabellera en un moño

Nico llevaba una camisa negra arremangada, jeans negros, converse negros y una corbata roja. Leo lo encontró bastante sexy… ¡Esperen! ¿Qué? Dioses, Leo no podía creer que había pensado eso

-¡Hola!- dijo Reyna sonriendo

Leo la ignoro. No podía despejar la mirada de Nico. Para disimular volteo a ver a Thalía. Ella había saludado a Percy primero, luego a Anabeth, luego a Grover, luego a Jason, después a Piper y finalmente a Enebro. Ahora se encontraba bailando con ellos

Leo dejo de escuchar a los demás hasta que sintió el aliento de Nico en su oído

-¿esa es Thalía?- pregunto en su oído

Leo se estremeció. Espero que Nico no lo hubiera notado

-si- respondió Leo sin atreverse a voltear a ver a Nico

-mierda- susurro Nico

-¿Qué están diciendo ustedes dos?- pregunto Reyna- ¡Oh, dioses! ¡Thalía! Iré con ella. Tal vez tenga noticias de mi hermana

-espera- pidió Hazel- te acompañamos

-queremos presentarnos- aclaro Frank

-bien- dijo Reyna y los tres se fueron dejando a Nico y Leo solos

Leo dio otro trago a su bebida

-¿quieres?- le ofreció Leo. Estaba a punto de tomar otro vaso cuando Nico le quito el suyo. Parecía que el mundo se detuvo por un momento cuando Leo observo como Nico posaba sus labios justo en el mismo lugar donde antes los tenía él. Le pareció excitante de alguna manera. Nico ni siquiera de daba cuenta del efecto que estaba causando. Cuando el líquido entro en sus labios Nico hizo una mueca

-odio el vodka- dijo

-¿Cómo sabes que es vodka?- pregunto Leo. Estaba seguro que al menos el noventa y siete por ciento de los campistas nunca habían bebido alcohol

-no eres el único que oculta secretos, Valdez- respondió Nico dando otro trago

-Ey, chicos- saludo Will acercándose a ellos. A su lado estaba Rachel

-hola- respondió Nico sonriendo

-¿Qué bebes?- quiso saber Will. Nico le ofreció el vaso y Will tomo de él

Leo se irrito por eso

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Will

-vodka- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo. Leo y Nico

Will hizo una mueca

-okay. No beberé alcohol esta noche. Me rehusó

-entonces bailemos- dijo Rachel

-ni hablar. Yo no bailo- dijo Nico cruzándose de brazos

-¿Por qué? ¡Es una fiesta!- dijo Rachel

-no sé bailar ¿de acuerdo? Además yo no disfruto haciendo el ridículo

-entonces yo te enseñare- dijeron Will y Leo al mismo tiempo provocando el sonrojo de los tres

Rachel sonrió

-solo bailemos- dijo Rachel sonriendo

Los cuatro avanzaron a la pista

Cuando llegaron a la pista Percy les hizo señas para que se unieran a ellos, pero Nico negó rápidamente la oferta

Los cuatro bailaron aparte. Al cabo de un rato se unieron a ellos Lou Ellen y Katie Gardner. Leo se sentía raro con ellos. Apenas y los conocía, y ellos no eran ni la mitad de alocados de sus amigos, pero al menos se sentía más relajado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

****DOS HORAS DESPUÉS******

La mayoría de los campistas estaba en estados vergonzosos

Varios de ellos estaban totalmente ebrios. No había ninguno ¡Ninguno! Que no estuviera borracho

Y de entre todos ellos Percy y Thalía eran los más ebrios. Decidieron que era una buena idea jugar competencias de shots* donde termino todo en desastre. En un nivel del uno a diez ellos estaban en un indudable once. Anabeth probablemente estaba en un nueve. La mayoría de los campistas estaban en seis o siete. Piper estaba en cinco. Jason en seis. Hazel en cuatro. Frank en cinco. Leo y Nico en un tres. Will en siete. Clarisse en ocho… bueno. Nombrar a los demás sería bastante complicado, y no necesario

En ese momento la mayoría de los chicos estaba sentados en pequeños círculos alrededor de la cabaña. Cada pequeño grupo con una botella propia haciendo pequeños juegos infantiles como "Siete minutos en el paraíso" "Yo nunca, nunca" "Verdad o reto" "Palabras encadenadas"

Nuestro grupo favorito de héroes, compuesto por los siete semidioses, Nico, Thalía, Reyna, Grover, Enebro, Will, Rachel, Clarise y Drew se encontraban en su propio circulo, esta vez jugando "Verdad o Reto" ya que todos se negaron a jugar "Siete minutos en el paraíso" porque la mayoría tenían pareja, ninguno quiso delatar a nadie en "Yo nunca" y Percy y Thalía no podían pronunciar palabras en un español entendible para jugar "Palabras Encadenadas" por lo que no hubo otra opción

-bien- dijo Drew tomando la botella (ella debía estar en diez)- me toca a mí- y la hizo girar

La botella apunto a Nico, quien rodo los ojos

-¿verdad o reto?- dijo ella arrastrando las palabras

-verdad- dijo. No estaba dispuesto a cumplir ningún reto estúpido que quisiera esa estúpida hija de Afrodita

-¿Quién fue tu primer beso?- dijo ella medio riendo

Pero los demás en el círculo no reían. Todos prestaban atención a la respuesta de Nico. ¿Quién habrá sido? O al menos ¿Él ya había dado su primer beso?

Nico suspiro. Siempre podía mentir. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la mirada amenazante que Thalía le lanzaba

-yo no…- comenzó a decir, pero Piper, quien era una especie de detector de mentiras algo defectuoso interrumpió

-¡Ni se te ocurra mentir, Di Angelo! Sólo di la verdad

-Thalía- dijo antes de que pudiera pensar algo. Odiaba cuando lo engañaban de esa manera

-¡QUÉ!

-¡No puedo creerlo!

-¡Besaste a mi hermana!

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?

-¡Tengo hambre!

-Es una locura…

El círculo en su mayoría enloqueció. Reclamos de todos lados salieron volando

Nico estaba más sonrojado que nunca

-¡SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!- silenció Percy- dejen que nos cuenten que paso- sus palabras tropezaban entre sí, pero al menos logro decir una oración completa

Todos voltearon a ver a Nico

-¿Por qué yo? Que lo diga ella

-porque- comenzó a decir Thalía- yo no fui quien abrió la boca. ¡Fuiste tú!- dijo señalando con el dedo a Nico y tambaleándose un poco

-¡Sólo dinos!- exigió Jason

-¡Bien!- dijo Nico arrepintiéndose de no haber tomado tanto. Repentinamente tomo una botella de wiski medio vacía que estaba en el piso y le dio un gran trago

-bueno… paso mientras Percy estaba desaparecido- comenzó a narrar

-¡Entonces mientras mi novio estaba desaparecido y ustedes debían ayudarme, prefirieron besuquearse a escondidas!- interrumpió Anabeth tratando de ponerse de pie, pero tropezó y fue a caer en las piernas de Percy, quien le sonrió divertido y le dio un beso en la frente

-¡Esperen!- intervino Clarisse- no se supone que tú no puedes besar chicos- dijo preguntándole a Thalía

-¡No debo! A penas me salve de morir

-no seas tan dramática- dijo Nico molesto- a mí me fue peor

-pero yo creía que tú…- comenzó a decir Will, pero luego se detuvo- bueno, sigue contando

-nos encontramos varias veces en nuestra búsqueda, y resulta que tenemos muchas cosas en común… al parecer Artemisa considero que yo no era un total cerdo y me bendijo para poder ser amigo de Thalía

-¿y luego?- quiso saber Leo

*FLASHBACK*

Los dos chicos se encontraban en una cafetería en el centro de Nueva York. En la tele pasaban una tonta comedía romántica, que pronto se hizo el tema de conversación de los chicos

-odio las comedias románticas- dijo Thalía

-lo sé. Son lo peor que hay: siempre tienen el maldito mismo trama

-la misma chica inadaptada…- comenzó a decir Thalía

-el mismo chico popular…- continuo Nico

-la misma mala villana

-la misma mejor amiga

-el mismo engaño

-la misma pelea

-y al final

-el mismo beso- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

Y justo en ese momento apareció en escena el mismo beso

-¡Repugnante!- dijo Thalía- además lo hacen mal. Debería ser más como…- comenzó a besar su mano muy "apasionadamente"

Nico no pudo evitar reír

-¡Vas muy rápido!- dijo Nico- al principio debe ser más lento. Algo como esto- dijo y después beso su mano con más delicadeza

Los dos se quedaron besando sus manos respectivamente hasta que ambos se voltearon a ver

-y las lenguas- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-es asqueroso- dijo Thalía- no puedo creer que a la gente le guste

-bueno… no me imagino como es, pero la gente no lo haría si no le gustará

-quizá- dijo Thalía dudando

-¿nunca lo has hecho?- pregunto Nico algo sorprendido

-¡Claro que no! Pase el mayor tiempo de mi vida ocupada siendo un pino, y después me hice cazadora. No hubo besos para mí- dijo bufando al final

-pero… bueno. Siempre pensé que tú y Luke tuvieron algo- admitió Nico

-éramos sólo niños… además que no hubo ninguna oportunidad. Cuando no luchábamos por nuestras vidas cuidábamos de Anabeth

Nico asintió lentamente

-¿Qué hay de ti, Di Angelo?

-¿es una real pregunta? Por supuesto que no he besado a nadie- admitió sin vergüenza- por si no recuerdas estuve metido en el casino Lotus. Éramos sólo yo y Bianca… tampoco hubo chicas para mí

-¿pero qué hay después de eso? Quiero decir. Ahora

-las chicas no corren a mí ¿sabes?

-¡Pues que sorpresa!- dijo Thalía irónicamente

Después de eso las cosas fueron un poco confusas. Primero estaban riendo, y al siguiente milisegundo fue como si una fuerza del más allá los hubiera empujado hasta que sus labios quedaron unidos, fue un movimiento totalmente involuntario, pero ellos pudieron dejarlo ahí. Un simple rose en los labios y es todo… pero continuaron

Al principio fueron lento, como dijo Nico que debía ser, luego rápido y profundo, como Thalía pensó que sería mejor. Y después ¡Las lenguas! Dioses… eso fue más de lo que los dos pensaban que podían llegar

Después del beso los dos se quedaron congelados. No sabían que había pasado, pero estaban seguros que los dos se habían ganado un lugar seguro en el Tártaro. Nico tomó el suficiente valor para alzar la mano y pedir la cuenta. Cuando la mesera los atendió observo a ambos como si los tres compartieran una especie de secreto, cosa que irrito a los dos

En cuanto salieron de la cafetería Artemisa y Afrodita los esperaban. Afrodita sonriendo ampliamente y Artemisa… bueno, en ese momento se veía peor que Ares en sus más profundos ataques de ira

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Todos en el círculo estaban en total silencio. Viendo a Nico y luego a Thalía, luego a Nico y luego a Thalía… una y otra vez

¿Cómo seguían vivos?

-woh- suspiro Will

-¡Pero a mí ni siquiera me gustaba Thalía! ¡Ni me gusta ahora!- aclaro Nico

-es cierto- dijo Percy levantando la mano, como si quisiera participar en clase- porque yo te gustaba a ti

-¿QUÉ?

-¿Eres gay?

-No puedo creerlo

-dios Zeus santo

-es una total locura

-¡No puedo creerlo!

-¡NICO ES GAY!

-¡Pero eso ya lo sabías!

Nico estaba más rojo que nunca, mientras que las acusaciones eran disparadas una a una hacía él. La manera en que Percy era distraído fue una de las cosas que Nico llego a amar de Percy. Le parecía tierno, adorable, admirable incluso, pero ahora… ahora quería ahorcarlo

-ya lo supere- dijo Nico tratando de calmar un poco las cosas

-si… ya no soy su tipo- aclaro Percy encogiéndose de hombros

Todos en la bolita que formaron se quedaron callados de pronto, como tratando de asimilar la situación. Leo era uno de los chicos más sorprendidos. Pero al ver que los demás en el círculo comenzaron a ver a Nico como un extraterrestre decidió salvarlo

-bueno- dijo Leo forzando una sonrisa- ¿Quién está listo para otra ronda de shots?

Todos rieron y Leo supo que Nico estaba a salvo de nuevo

*UNA HORA DESPUÉS*

El ánimo entre los chicos volvió a subir. Quienes no estaban vomitando, o besándose, o peleando estaban bailando, pero no había nadie sin hacer nada. Todos estaban disfrutando la fiesta al máximo, y por supuesto era una locura total. Los Stoll decidieron usar sólo su corbata, y su ropa interior (gracias a los dioses) y corrían descontroladamente por toda la cabaña, cayendo más veces de las que podían levantarse, pero siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro

Anabeth y Percy desaparecieron sospechosamente en algún lugar de la cabaña. Testigos afirmaban que estaban en un armario

Leo bailaba arriba de una mesa gritando algo como "¡Estoy en llamas, bebé, Literalmente en llamas por ti!" mientras sus amigos le aplaudían desde el piso

Piper y Jason no podían dejar de besarse. Lo "intentaron" pero sus labios exigían estar juntos

Era una locura total

Pero Anabeth y Percy no eran los únicos desaparecidos. Cuando Leo noto la falta de cierto hijo de Hades se bajó de la mesa en su búsqueda

El problema surgió cuando Leo trato de salir de la cabaña para buscarlo. Al parecer Hazel no podía manejar su magia en el estado en que estaba, y salir de la cabaña se convirtió en toda una odisea.

Cuando finalmente logro salir se arrepintió. ¿Y si Nico continuaba dentro? ¡Cómo diablos iba a regresar! De la frustración hecho la cabeza para atrás. Se acababa de condenar él mismo de quedarse fuera de la mejor fiesta de su vida. Afortunadamente cuando alzo la vista vio una sombra en el techo de la cabaña, y Leo supo que se trataba de su chico

Subir resulto ser mucho más fácil que salir. Cuando por fin llego a su lado Leo se sentó a su lado

-¿Qué haces aquí, amigo? ¡La fiesta está adentro!

-vete, Valdez- gruño Nico dándole la espalda. Su voz sonaba ronca y ahogada

-Nico…- comenzó a decir Leo sorprendido- ¿estas llorando?

Nico toco su cara lentamente, con su mano temblando levemente. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello. Él generalmente nunca daba a conocer sus sentimientos. Sabía ocultarlos bajo una capa de mal humor. Probablemente el alcohol le hizo más difícil ocultar lo miserable que se sentía en ese momento

-¡dije que te vayas!- dijo Nico aguantando un sollozo. Odiaba que la gente lo viera así de vulnerable

-no- dijo Leo acercándose un poco más a Nico- conmigo no funcionara tu mal humor

-¡Quiero estar solo!- casi grito Nico

-a nadie le gusta estar solo cuando se siente triste

-a mi sí- respondió Nico- ¡Vamos, vete! Te estás perdiendo tu fiesta

Leo suspiro pesadamente. Odiaba no poder ser bueno con las palabras, y odiaba ver a los demás tristes. Esa era la única razón por la cual él siempre sonreía. Porque sabía que las sonrisas eran contagiosas, pero sabía que sonreír no ayudaría esta vez

-escucha- dijo- no soy bueno con las palabras, ni sé que se supone que deba hacer, pero no voy a dejarte aquí solo ¿vale? Aunque decidas ignorarme, no te dejare solo

Nico bufo. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en estar con él? Ni siquiera eran amigos

-no quiero tu lastima- soltó Nico dolido- ni siquiera somos amigos, así que solo ve y disfruta de tu fiesta

Esas palabras afectaron más a Leo de lo que pensó, pero no lo dio a notar. Seguramente era el alcohol lo que hacía ser a Nico así. Él de verdad no hablaba enserio

-no eres el único se siente miserable esta noche- dijo Leo suspirando- sólo me quedare aquí arriba para no tener que pretender más. Tu puedes ahogarte en tu miseria solo si así lo prefieres- Leo no pretendía ser tan duro, pero estaba molesto. Simplemente quería ayudar a Nico, y este lo rechazo totalmente

-bien- bramo Nico- haz lo que quieras

Después de unos minutos en total silencio Leo no lo soporto más

-no lo decía enserio- admitió

-lo sé- respondió Nico sinceramente

-podríamos hablar de algo, ¡Lo que sea! Moriré si no hablo de nada

-te escucho entonces- respondió Nico. Esperaba no estar llorando más, pero no quería comprobarlo

Leo se quedó helado ¿de qué se supone que le hablará al chico zombi? Nico tenía razón. No eran amigos, así que no sabía de qué hablar. Pero su estado de ebriedad que ahora había subido a un siete le hizo decir la estupidez más grande que pudo decir

-así que Percy ¿eh?

Nico hecho la cabeza para atrás molesto

-te juro, Leo, que estoy a punto de arrojarte del techo

-vale, vale. Fue mala idea… pero no tienes por qué avergonzarte de eso

-es fácil decirlo- dijo Nico molesto- tú no fuiste la burla de todos ellos- sus palabras salieron cargadas de odio

-no fuiste la burla de todos. Además mañana la mayoría tendrá suerte de recordar sus nombres

-si… lo que digas- Nico no estaba ni la mitad de las palabras que decía Leo

-¡Enserio! Debes ver a todos allá abajo. Me sorprende que no estén en el hospital en este momento por una sobredosis de alcohol

-tu no pareces tan ebrio- dijo Nico alzando las cejas

-yo tengo practica

-pero entonces tu si recordaras lo que paso esta noche

-¿y qué? A mí no me molesta ¡Y es una ridiculez pensar que está mal! Por dios Nico. Ser gay no es malo. Vivimos en el siglo veintiuno.

-pero yo no siempre estuve en este siglo- dijo Nico molesto- ¡Para mi soy un fenómeno! Y por la manera en que todos los demás me vieron adentro también lo soy para ellos

-¡por supuesto que no! ¿Es por eso que estas llorando? Es ridículo, Di Angelo

-¡Yo no soy tú, Valdez!- bramo Nico molesto- ¡No disfruto que las personas me tomen como su burla!

-nadie te toma como su burla- dijo Leo sinceramente, quien ya se estaba cansando de pelear- es una estupidez

Nico rodo los ojos, molesto

Hubo un silencio durante un minuto hasta que Leo se dejó caer recostándose al lado de Nico

-¿estás enojado?- pregunto dejándose llevar por el alcohol, permitiéndole que lo controlara

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- dijo Nico claramente molesto

-una estúpida. Vamos Nico, no puedo hablar sólo yo. Ayúdame un poco

-¿de qué se supone que hablemos?- pregunto Nico, quien no tenía ni la menor idea de que decir

-de lo que sea

-bien ¿Por qué te sientes miserable?

Leo cerro los ojos

-por todo… porque estoy cansado, porque no estoy con Calipso, porque me siento solo, porque estoy enojado, porque me siento raro contigo…. Dioses, estoy peor que una chica

Las palabras de Leo fluyeron con tanta naturalidad que él ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que había dicho, pero Nico sí. "_Porque me siento raro contigo" "Porque me siento raro contigo" "porque me siento raro contigo"_

¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?

Nico se sintió molesto. Primero estaba ahí, tratando se ser amable, siguiéndolo hasta el techo, convenciéndolo de que su sexualidad no era mala, y de pronto suelta que se siente raro estar con él

-entonces porque no te vas de aquí- le dijo fríamente

Leo abrió los ojos

-¿Por qué?- pregunto sintiéndose perdido

-si te sientes mal estando conmigo, entonces vete

Nico trato de darle la espalda a Leo, pero este lo detuvo antes

-¿de qué hablas? Yo nunca dije que me sentía mal contigo, hombre. Si fuera así no estaría aquí soportando tus cambios de humor

-entonces no los soportes. Vete

-no es lo que trataba de decir. ¡Dioses, Nico! Si hace unos segundos estábamos bien ¿Qué paso?

-nada

Leo bufo.

-estas totalmente loco, Nico- dijo Leo- pero ya te dije que no pienso irme. Menos ahora que cambias de humor tan repentinamente. En una de esas hasta intentas suicidarte- Leo lo dijo bromeando, pero eso logro molestar más a Nico

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan estúpido?- pregunto Nico molesto

-¡Hey! Que sólo estoy intentando bromear un poco. Para el caso el estúpido eres tú- dijo Leo esta vez molesto. No podía entender porque Nico se aferraba a tratarlo así, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que lo único que deseaba era ayudar

Nico se estaba hartando de Leo. Primero se hace el héroe cargándolo, lo cual Nico sintió como una humillación, luego lo obligó a bailar, después a meterse en ese estúpido juego donde revelo dos de sus más grandes secretos. Enseguida lo siguió al techo y lo descubre llorando, y no puede respetar sus deseos de estar solo, sino que además de eso lo llama estúpido. Quizá fue el alcohol en sus venas combinado de su molestia, quizá sólo necesitaba desquitarse. No importo. Al siguiente segundo Nico estaba encima de Leo tratando de golpearlo

El ataque de Nico tomo desapercibido a Leo. Apenas pudo evitar recibir un golpe en la nariz. La molestia que había estado guardándose todo el día salió a relucir en ese momento. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese chico?

Leo logro quitarse de Nico de encima y está vez fue él quien se lanzó en su contra. Nico recibió el peso de Leo sobre su cuerpo, pero se preparó para al menos, devolverle el golpe. Con todas las fuerzas que tuvo (que no eran muchas en ese momento debido a que seguía debilitado por el viaje sombra) le acertó un puñetazo en las costillas

Leo retrocedió un poco, pero luego se incorporó de nuevo. El golpe había llegado sin previo aviso, y de verdad le dolió. Molesto le dio un golpe a Nico en el mentón. En cuanto lo hizo se arrepintió. La manera en que su mano trono en el mentón de Nico lo hizo estremecer. Justo cuando estaba a punto de acercarse al hijo de Hades y ver si estaba bien recibió un golpe en la nariz. Leo ni siquiera sintió dolor, sólo reconoció la sangre que fluía por su nariz, y después se sintió un poco mareado

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA?- pregunto Leo molesto

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA A TI?- respondió Nico aún más molesto

-¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HICE? ¡ESTABAMOS BIEN!- dijo Leo mientras sostenía su nariz. Por un momento llego a pensar que Di Angelo había roto su nariz

-¡PORQUE ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡PRIMERO ME VIENES CON LA MIERDA DE QUE ESTA BIEN QUE SEA GAY Y DESPUÉS DICES QUE TE SIENTES RARO CONMIGO! ¿A QUÉ JUEGAS?

Leo se quedó callado un momento tratando de recordar en que momento le soltó eso. Después suspiro pesadamente

-no lo dije en el sentido en que lo estás pensando- respondió sinceramente mientras se volvía a sentar

Nico frunció el ceño

-estoy esperando una maldita explicación- respondió Nico sentándose a su lado. Aún seguía molesto y no se preocupó por ocultarlo

-me siento raro porque…- comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo. ¿Qué diablos estaba a punto de confesar? No era algo nada fácil, aun en su condición de ebriedad. Pero finalmente decidió sacarlo. Si no lo hacía ahora, nunca lo haría

-¿Por qué?- insistió Nico. Su voz sonaba molesta, pero con un pequeño toque de curiosidad

-porque…- Leo tuvo que suspirar grandemente. Debía decirlo- porque… ¡dios! Nico esto no es fácil ¿vale? Es porque… porque

Leo se sonrojo totalmente. Instintivamente busco su cinturón de herramientas, pero no llevaba puesto. Sus manos comenzaron a juguetear rápidamente. Leo temía que se pudiera incendiar en cualquier momento

Nico noto esto. Dioses ¿era verdad? Leo sentía "algo". Tenía que ser eso, si no, no estaría tan nervioso. Nico se sonrojo, entendiendo todo

-bueno… yo- Leo trataba de poner las palabras en orden. De dejarlas salir libremente. Tenía que hacerlo

Pero no fue necesario. Justo cuando Leo estuvo a punto de confesar lo que estuvo sintiendo en todo ese día sintió los labios de Nico posarse suavemente en su mejilla

Leo casi se enciende. Literalmente

Volteo a ver a Nico, quien también estaba sonrojado, pero mucho más tranquilo y ahora nada molesto

Leo culpo al alcohol, y tal vez era cierto. Pero al ver a Nico ahí, sonrojado pero seguro al mismo tiempo sintió una terrible envidia por Thalía, porque ella y había disfrutado de sus labios, y él la envidiaba por eso.

Pero eso no tenía que ser un problema

Leo se armó de valor. Respiro varias veces antes de hacerlo, pero no dudo ningún segundo cuando tomo la corbata de Nico y con cierta rudeza atrajo a su acompañante hasta que ambos quedaron a centímetros de separación

Los dos se observaron durante un segundo. Ambos estaban seguros, deseándolo. No había dudas ni remordimiento

De un movimiento rápido Leo corto el espacio que quedaba mientras se fundía en un beso con Nico. Al principio fue bastante lento. Lo suficiente para que Nico pudiera gravar en su memoria para siempre la sensación de los labios de Leo. Las bocas de ambos estaban algo resecas por el alcohol, pero eso no hizo la experiencia menos agradable. Después el beso comenzó a hacerse más rápido y más profundo. Nico paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Leo. Y justo cuando sus lenguas pidieron entrar en acción sintieron que eran jalados en el espacio. Casi como si estuvieran en un viaje sombra, lo que los obligo a separarse

Cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraron en el centro de la cabaña. Al principio estaban totalmente confundidos, hasta que vieron lo que estaba enfrente de ellos

Dionisio estaba de pie, observándolos maliciosamente. A su lado estaba Apolo, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa

Los demás campistas estaban a su alrededor. Todos ellos con expresiones de terror

-faltan dos- dijo Apolo

-¡Ya lo sé!- respondió Dionisio, y después chasqueo sus dedos. Al siguiente instante aparecieron Anabeth y Percy. Y sus ropas aun lado. Al menos aun conservaban su ropa interior, lo cual fue una bendición. Los dos estaban despeinados y agitados. Cuando Percy se dio cuenta que los dos se encontraban en el centro de la cabaña en ropa interior se puso enfrente de Anabeth tratando de cubrirla, y después le paso su propia ropa para que ella se la pusiera. Era más fácil ponerse una camisa y unos pantalones a un complicado vestido. Anabeth se vistió lo más rápido que pudo

-alguien se estaba divirtiendo mucho ¿no?- pregunto Apolo riendo ampliamente, pero nadie más reía

-¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?- respondió Percy aun en ropa interior

Anabeth aún seguía refugiada detrás de Percy, probablemente rezando para que la tierra se la tragara

En ese momento Nico entro en pánico. Y si cuando aparecieron en medio de la sala aún estaba besando a Leo. ¿Los demás lo vieron?

-¿así que a pesar de todo te sientes valiente conmigo, eh? Si yo fuera tú cuidaría más mi vocabulario, sirenita- respondió Dionisio molesto- ahora que están todos aquí me dirán quién fue el inteligente chico que pensó en hacer en esta fiesta

Nadie hablo

-¿Así que quieren protegerse, no? ¿Lealtad entre amigos? ¡SI NO ME DICEN EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO A QUIÉN SE LE OCURRIO ESTO TODOS USTEDES SERÁN MIS ESCLAVOS PERSONALES POR EL PRÓXIMO AÑO!

-fui yo- dijo Percy. De repente ya no hablaba como un retrasado mental. Lo dijo claro y desafiante

Anabeth por fin salió detrás de Percy. Su caria seguía totalmente roja y la ropa de Percy le quedaba un poco grande, pero había cierto brillo en sus ojos cuando alzo la mirada.

-y yo- dijo ella.

-yo también- dijo Jason saliendo de un rincón

-y…- comenzó a decir Piper pero Dionisio la hizo callar

-muy bien. No necesito más nombres. Percy, Anabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel. Ustedes se quedan ¿hace falta alguien que no mencione?

-yo- dijo Nico poniéndose de pie

-yo también- dijo Reyna abriéndose paso de entre todos los campistas y posándose al lado de Nico y Percy

-yo también fui- dijo Rachel. Ella estaba en una esquina, pero no se acercó

-no- dijo Apolo- tú no, Rachel. ¿Sabes el problema que me costará?

Rachel se sonrojo, pero no respondió

-yo… yo también- dijo Grover acercándose al centro. Sus patas temblaban, pero tenía una expresión en su rostro que hacía difícil identificar si estaba nerviosos, asustado, valiente o solo muy borracho

-¿son todos?- pregunto Dionisio

Nadie respondió

-bien. Los demás quiero que salgan. Tienen hasta diez… uno, cinco, siete…- comenzó a contar tan rápido que los campistas se empujaban eufóricos por salir

Cuando por fin solo quedaron los once Dionisio sonrió macabramente

-me fui apenas hoy- comenzó a decir- ustedes tenían órdenes claras de mantener el control, y cuando llego…

Apolo no pudo contener una risa

-¡Esto era una locura!- dijo casi aplaudiendo

-cállate- ordeno Dionisio

-cuando llegue, tú- dijo señalando a Frank- estabas convertido en un chimpancé

Frank se sonrojo

-¡tú estabas encima de él!- dijo señalando a Hazel, quien también estaba totalmente sonrojada

-¡Tú estabas bailando arriba de una mesa, sin pantalones!- le grito a Grover

Grover se cayó, probablemente de lo asustado que estaba

-¡Tú estabas a punto de hacer un stripper a tu novia!- le grito a Jason, quien se puso rojo agresivamente junto con Piper

-tú estabas de cabeza- le grito a Rachel- ¿Qué diablos hacías de cabeza?

-me caí- confeso Rachel apenada

-tú estabas amenazando a los Stoll con una lámpara- le dijo a Reyna- y después te pusiste a bailar con ellos

-no pienso dar ninguna explicación- respondió Reyna tratando de mantener una actitud fuerte

-ustedes dos… vamos, no hace falta que diga nada de ustedes dos- les dijo a Anabeth y Percy

"Es todo", pensó Leo. Nos vio y nos echara de cabeza

-¡Y ustedes dos se estaban besando como locas amantes!- les grito señalando a Nico y después a Leo

-¿Qué ustedes qué?- pregunto Jason sorprendido

-¡JA!- rio Apolo- eso es un efecto del alcohol. Te pones un poco "cariñoso"

-¡No es gracioso!- gruño Dionisio- ustedes no podrán volver al campamento mestizo nunca más. Mañana se irán de aquí

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- dijo Percy sorprendido al igual que todos

-¡Claro que puedo!-dijo Dionisio arrogantemente

-claro que no- respondió Apolo tranquilo- ahora yo soy el líder del campamento

-¿Qué?- pregunto Rachel

-fue a la decisión que llegaron los dioses. ¡Soy el jefe del campamento!- dijo abriéndose de brazos

-mierda- susurro Nico molesto

-¡Oh, tranquilo Nico!- le dijo Apolo como si fueran amigos- Will no sabrá nada de lo que pasó allá arriba- dijo guiñándole un ojo haciendo que Nico casi se cayera de vergüenza

-uh…- comenzó a decir Leo, pero Apolo lo cayo

-tú tampoco tienes que preocuparte, amigo. Calipso no sabe, ni sabrá nada. ¡Qué suerte que no nos acompañó! Si no hubiera sido incómodo para los tres

-¡No les hables así a los mocosos!- interrumpió Dionisio- tienes que ponerles al menos un castigo

-¿castigo? ¡Sólo se estaban divirtiendo!- dijo Apolo encogiéndose de hombros

-¡Necesitas corregirlos!

Era la primera vez que Dionisio parecía arrepentirse de no ser el director del campamento

-¡Nosotros limpiaremos!- sugirió Frank

-Cállate, Frank- dijo Leo molesto- nunca tienes que adivinar, o sugerir un castigo

-eso es un buen consejo- dijo Apolo- pero bueno, ya que lo han dicho, supongo que deben aplicarlo

*UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

Limpiar la cabaña fue lo más asqueroso que hayan tenido que hacer. Limpiar el vómito de adolecentes ebrios no era algo para nada agradable, pero afortunadamente la magia de Hazel hizo las cosas más fáciles de algún modo

Cuando terminaron cada quien se fue a su cabaña a dormir, excepto por Jason, ya que esa era su cabaña

Cuando Leo por fin estaba preparándose para dormir en su cabaña vio una sombra extraña en la puerta. Cuando se asomó a investigar de que se trataba se encontró con Nico.

Leo salió de su cabaña y siguió a Nico hasta la cabaña de este sin cruzar palabras. Una vez que estuvieron en la cabaña trece Nico encendió las luces y se sentó en su cama

-debemos hablar- dijo Nico calmadamente. Ambos chicos estaban cansados y borrachos, pero no podían dejar esto así

-lo sé- dijo Leo bostezando- y supongo que no puede esperar a mañana

Nico negó con la cabeza

-no creo- respondió. Después suspiro y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás- no me arrepiento de nada- admitió

Leo sonrió. La visión de Nico adormilado era adorable. Después Leo noto el moretón que se había formado en el mentón de Nico

-ni siquiera de golpearme- dijo recordando que casi le rompen la nariz

Nico medio sonrió también

-no, de nada- afirmo

-que bien- dijo Leo- yo tampoco

-pero esto no volverá a pasar ¿verdad? Quiero decir, tú tienes a Calipso…

-¿y tú a Will?

-no es nada oficial, pero supongo que sí- dijo Nico encogiéndose de hombros- además, bueno… hoy fue una locura. Sabemos que no funcionaría de ninguna manera

Leo asintió con la cabeza. No se arrepentía de besas a Nico. Lo había disfrutado infinitamente, pero Calipso era su único amor

-lo sé- dijo Leo- realmente sería mala idea llevar esto más lejos. Aun así, la pase bien

-bien- dijo Nico. Parecía feliz- creí que esto sería más difícil

Leo sonrió

-no soy tu tipo, chico. Bueno, si es todo… supongo que debo volver antes de que nos descubran de nuevo

Nico asintió

-te veo mañana- se despidió Leo

-hasta mañana- respondió Nico

Y mientras se quedaba dormido, en lo único que podía pensar era en la sensación imborrable de los labios de Leo sobre los suyos

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-….-…..-….-…-…

**Hasta aquí termina, pero subiré otro capitulo pronto explicando cosas que deje sueltas, como que paso con Hylla, o con Thalía y Nico cuando salieron de la cafetería, ya saben. Si tienen alguna duda no duden de preguntarme**

**Y bueno, les explicare un poco de las cosas que probablemente no hayan entendido, o desconozcan:**

**El juego de "Siete minutos en el paraíso" consta de girar una botella, y a los chicos que señale tienen que ir a alguna habitación a solas, y bueno, ya saben…. Ugh. Por siete minutos**

**El juego de "Yo nunca" se trata de que todos los participantes tengan un shot, y cuando llegue el turno de alguien tiene que decir "Yo nunca he…." Y decir algo que nunca ha hecho. Las personas que hayan hecho lo mencionado deberán beber. Un ejemplo es como si Frank dijera "yo nunca he estado enamorado de Percy" y Anabeth y Nico tuvieran que beber…**

**El juego de "Palabras encadenadas" es fácil. Sólo se tiene que decir una palabra, y el siguiente jugador debe decir otra palabra que empiece con la última letra de la palabra que dijeron, por ejemplo: "Papel" "Lapicero" "Oso"… y así**

**Los "Shots" son pequeños vasos llenos de alguna bebida (alcohólica) que se deben tomar de un único trago**

**Bueno, supongo que es lo único que se me ocurre explicar. Si les gusto o tienen una duda dejen su review**

**Nos vemos pronto**


	2. Chapter 2

Los campistas terminaron por dormirse aproximadamente a las cuatro de la madrugada, así que cuando Apolo hizo sonar sus trompetas a las 7 de la mañana, no fue ninguna sorpresa que los chicos salieran de las cabañas como si se trataran de zombis confundidos

-¡Buenos días!- saludo el nuevo jefe de campamento a todos los chicos aun ebrios

La mayoría se limito a gruñir a excepción de Clarisse, quien respondió con un

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Aun es muy temprano!

La mayoría de los chicos estaban tan mal que ni siquiera se preocuparon por la atrevida hija de Ares

-¡Claro que no! De hecho, ya es tarde. Bien, bien… fue una buena fiesta, pero ahora debo establecer las reglas como nuevo jefe de campamento, ¡Y hoy será un día muy largo!

De nuevo, todos gruñeron

Apolo solo rodo los ojos

-pero antes… Dionisio estaba muy molesto ayer, y me pidió que los castigara, así que… uh… ¿todos tienen que limpiar el desastre de ayer?- dijo molesto. Odiaba que le dieran órdenes

-pero eso ya lo hicimos nosotros- respondió Jasón molesto

-¡Ah, cierto!- respondió Apolo- bueno, pero todos los campistas deben tener un castigo… veamos… veamos…-Apolo, quien continuaba con la apariencia de un chico de dieciséis años con su ropa de campamento chasqueaba sus dedos en busca de una respuesta- bien, los hijos de Ares, Hermes y Deméter, ustedes lavaran los establos ¡Y los quiero impecables!

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si eso no es nuestra responsabilidad!- argumento Clarisse

-¡Pero yo soy el jefe!- respondió Apolo, esta vez molesto- los de Afrodita, Hefestos y Atenea, limpiaran la cocina

Apolo se detuvo esperando una queja, pero nadie hablo

-bueno, los que faltan… ustedes limpiaran… ¿Qué falta?

-nada- respondió Percy inmediatamente. Anabeth a lo lejos lo vio mal

-pero deben tener un castigo- recalco Apolo- pueden… uh… limpiar las demás cabañas

-los dueños de las cabañas se encargan de su aseo- repuso Anabeth

-bien, entonces… ¡dioses! ¿Cómo los castigaba Dionisio?

Nadie respondió por su propio bien

-¿Quién recolecta las fresas?

-nosotros- dijo Katie

-bien, pues ahora a todos los que no les he asignado castigo deberán hacer eso

-¡No!- repuso Katie- son nuestras fresas

-bien… cambien lugar con los de Apolo ¡listo!

Un chico de Apolo parecía que iba a reclamar, pero termino por vomitar

-ahora, todos vayan a sus actividades, excepto por los jefes de cada cabaña ¡Tendremos una junta para establecer las nuevas reglas!

Todos los jefes respiraron aliviados

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Anabeth, Percy, Nico, Leo, Jasón, Piper, Will, Clarisse, Los hermanos Stoll, Katie, Thalía en representación de Artemisa, Pollux, Butch, Clovis, Lou Ellen y los demás jefes se encontraban medio dormidos sobre la mesa de pin pong mientras Apolo los observaba con una media sonrisa en el rostro

El hijo de Hades se dio cuenta de esto, y con su acostumbrado humor dijo

-¿qué es tan divertido?

Apolo se acomodo mejor en su silla

-quiero saber todos los detalles- dijo él sin poder contener su emoción- cuéntenme ¿Cómo consiguieron el alcohol? Además que me entere de muchas cosas de ayer… confesiones, peleas, besos… -esto último lo dijo guiñándole un ojo a Nico, quien inmediatamente desvió la mirada. Volteo de reojo para ver si Will lo había notado, pero este continuaba recostado en la mesa

Percy se acomodo en su silla

-¿Es sólo por eso? ¿Para interrogarnos de la fiesta?

-¿Prefieren estar limpiando? Porque puedo enviarlos con sus compañeros

-no, claro que no- dijo Leo arrastrando las palabras- estamos totalmente bien hablando aquí. He limpiado suficiente ayer

-bueno- dijo Piper- fue hoy, en realidad. Hace como tres horas- y dicho esto le lanzo una mirada de molestia a Apolo

-pues deberán acostumbrarse- dijo Apolo- yo continuo siendo el dios del Sol, así que cuando yo me levante, ustedes también lo harán

-oh, padre- murmuro Will

-¡Vamos, chicos! Ya sé que están ebrios, pero ¡Anímense! Será divertido. Ahora bien, volviendo al asunto principal de esto ¿Quién quiere comenzar?

Nadie se ofreció

-bien chicos. Tomen esto como un castigo personal. Deberán confesar todo lo de la fiesta, y es mejor que ustedes lo digan voluntariamente, y no que yo los obligue a confesar – Apolo comenzaba a desesperarse

-continuo siendo virgen- dijo Anabeth, aun recostada sobre la mesa- sé que es difícil de creer con lo de ayer, pero es verdad

-¡Bien! ¡La primera confesión del día!- dijo Apolo feliz- ¿Quién sigue?

-dilo- comenzó a canturrear Travis a Katie

-dilo tú- dijo ella molesta- el sólo hecho de pensarlo me da asco

-eso no parecía ayer… bueno, hoy, mientras lo hacías

Connor solo se limitaba a reír

-esto se pone interesante- murmuro Apolo

-¡Esperen!- dijo Thalía- no es justo ¿Qué hay de Hazel, Frank , Reyna y Rachel? ¿Ellos no deben confesar nada?

-si… pero ellos no hicieron cosas TAN interesantes como ustedes, no es necesario que confiesen lo de ayer- dijo Apolo encogiéndose de hombros- en cambio tú, mi querida Thalía, ¿que nos puedes decir de los labios de Nico?

Thalía se sonrojo violentamente

-o quizá deberíamos preguntarle a L…- Apolo comenzó a hablar hasta que fue interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo. De la oscuridad se apareció Hades

-¡NICO DI ANGELO!

Todos los campistas dieron un brinco de sus sillas asustados. Percy nunca vio a Hades tan enojado en su vida, incluso aun cuando hace años lo acuso de robar su yelmo. Sus ojos negros brillaban con furia

Nico incluso parecía asustado, aunque sabía disimularlo bien

-¿padre? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Nico se levanto haciendo una minúscula reverencia

-¡Hades! ¡Viejo amigo! ¿Quieres reunirte a nuestra junta?- dijo Apolo tratando de controlarlo

Hades lo ignoro por completo

-¡TÚ VIENES CONMIGO EN ESTE MOMENTO!- dijo violentamente Hades a su hijo, y dicho esto Hades tomo del brazo descuidadamente a Nico y lo envolvió en la oscuridad. Al siguiente segundo ambos ya se habían ido

-oh mierda- suspiraron todos

-él va a estar bien… quiero decir… es su padre ¿no?- Apolo trataba de calmar a los demás campistas, pero ni siquiera él parecía confiado

-¿estás bromeando? Hades lo va a matar- dijo Leo preocupado

-nah, estoy seguro que está bien- repitió Apolo- ahora bien… podríamos volver a donde estábamos. Thalía nos contará algo importante

Thalía no podía creer que después de eso aun quería escuchar sobre el estúpido beso

-¿estás de broma, no?- dijo ella molesta

-no en realidad. Vamos, todos queremos saber cómo es que continúas viva después de besar a Nico

-¡Puedes dejar de repetirlo!- pidió ella harta.

-sólo dile, Thalía- sugirió Anabeth- o no te dejara en paz

Apolo alzo ambas cejas como respuesta

-la película que veíamos en la cafetería tenía un hechizo de Afrodita. Era una maldición inevitable, ¿vale? No fue mi culpa, ni la de Nico. Fue Afrodita y sus tontas historias de amor

-¡Oye!- dijo Piper molesta- quizá mi madre sea un poco exagerada, pero no hace tontas historias de amor

-¿a no? ¿Y entonces como llamas a lo que nos hizo a Nico y a mí? ¿Sabes cómo nos castigo Artemisa? ¿Sólo por el capricho de tu madre?

-ilústrame- dijo Piper molesta

-me quito mi puesto de tenar teniente durante tres semanas, y suspendió la búsqueda de Percy temporalmente. ¿Tienes idea de lo impotente que me hizo sentir eso, guapita?

-¿y a él? ¿Qué le hizo?- quiso saber Will

-lo convirtió en un animal… un ¿hurón? Ah… no lo recuerdo bien. Pero fue sólo por unos cuantos días, hasta que Hades se entero y obligo a Artemisa a regresarlo a ser humano. Y Hera también lo apoyo, si no, tal vez continuaría siendo alguna rata o algo así

Leo no podía dejar de pensar que había besado a Nico… y que Nico había sido una rata o algo así

-¿piensas en algo interesante, Leo?- pregunto Apolo sonriendo- ¿algunos labios?

-¿Qué hay de Calipso?- pregunto Leo rápidamente Leo

-oh, ella está bien. Zeus quería habar con ella un poco. Y ya sabes… eso de la inmortalidad y cosas así

-¿Y?- pregunto Leo

-no lo sé. Yo estoy aquí ¿hola?

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, Leo se ponía más nervioso. En cuanto Apolo le preguntara sobre el beso de Nico él no podría mentir, y no quería confesarlo delante de todos, sobre todo no delante de Will. No era justo. Nico había sido "salvado" por su padre. ¿Por qué Hefestos no podía hacer lo mismo?

-claro- suspiro Leo. Estaba totalmente ansioso. Tuvo que soportar las ganas de jugar con su cinturón de herramientas

-aun hay algo que falta explicar- dijo Apolo- y apuesto que muchos ya saben de que se trata

-Katie me beso- dijo Travis sintiéndose orgulloso

-¡No sabía ni lo que hacía! Ni siquiera lo recuerdo

-eso no fue lo que dijiste hace unos minutos- canturreo Connor

-¡Oh, cállense los dos!- dijo Katie molesta

-bueno, eso es interesante, pero no me refería a eso

Will comenzó a golpear sus dedos contra la mesa

-¿hay algo que quieras decir, hijo?- pregunto Apolo alzando una ceja

-yo… uh… no

-¡Ya basta!- dijo Jasón cansado- ¿Por qué simplemente no olvidamos ayer? Yo sólo quiero dormir, y la verdad no me interesa si alguien se beso, o peleo, o golpeo, o desnudo, o lo que sea

-sí, a mi tampoco- dijo Pollux

-ustedes son bastante aburridos ¿Saben?... pero bueno, supongo que si no quieren hablar no puedo obligarlos. Sólo una cosa. ¡Ustedes, adolescentes complicados, deben solucionar y aclarar todo! Ahora váyanse de aquí antes de que me arrepienta. Pueden dormir

Todos suspiraron aliviados, excepto por Leo, Will, Percy y Jasón. Ellos ya se habían desecho de las incomodas confesiones, pero Nico aun estaba en problemas.

Leo continuaba nervioso. Debía confesarle lo del beso a Will, y también a Calipso a su tiempo, pero primero estaba Will, y lo peor era que Nico no estaba presente. ¿Y si Will se molestaba con Nico? ¿Y arruinaba lo que sea que tuvieran? Aun así, mientras Leo caminaba junto con sus amigos devuelta a las cabañas, no podía dejar de pensar en que decirle a Will era lo correcto

-sigo preocupado por Nico- admitió Jasón mientras salían de la "reunión"

-lo sé- dijo Percy- nunca vi a Hades tan molesto

-pero ¿Por qué se molesto tanto?- pregunto Anabeth- ¿por el beso?

Los ojos de los cinco voltearon a ver a Leo

Leo bajo la mirada. No quería pensar que ahora Nico estaba en problemas por su culpa, pero… ¿Fue su culpa? Leo trato de recordar quien había comenzado con qué, pero no pudo

-¿Cuál beso?- pregunto Thalía

-oh, cierto. Tú huiste ayer cuando llegaron Dionisio y Apolo- recordó Percy

-Yo no hui. Ellos preguntaron por quien organizo la fiesta, y yo solo era una invitada

-entonces no estás enterada del beso- afirmo Jasón

-¿qué no quedo claro?- pregunto Thalía molesta- ¿cuál beso?- insistió

-mi beso- dijo Leo cansado- ¿vale? Yo bese a Nico ayer

-¿Qué tú qué?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Thalía y Will, quien se acercaba por detrás

-oh, diablos- suspiro Leo. Jamás se arrepintió tanto de haber dicho algo

Los cinco chicos se detuvieron para que Will los alcanzara

Leo comenzó a dar pequeñas mordidas nerviosas en su labio interior

-uh… yo- Leo no se atrevía a repetirlo- bueno, sólo paso ¿bien?

Will estaba sonrojado, pero al mismo tiempo molesto. No sabía que decir o qué hacer, y no sabía si en realidad debía estar enojado. ¿Qué era él de Nico? No podía celarlo… pero eso era mentira. Claro que podía celarlo, porque le gustaba, y claro que podía estar molesto, porque Nico no solo beso a Leo cuando se suponía que había algo entre ellos, sino que también beso a Thalía anteriormente.

-genial Leo. Supongo que tuviste una genial bienvenida ¿no?

Y dicho eso se dio media vuelta y se fue

Los cinco chicos estaban en un total silencio

-creo que metí la pata a lo grande- murmuro Leo después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio

-¿de verdad lo crees?- pregunto Piper sarcástica

-sí, Pips. Lo creo. Y no estoy de humor para bromas- Leo estaba tan frustrado. Sin previo aviso dejo de caminar y salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la de sus amigos. No sabía qué hacer o a donde ir. ¿Y si iba con Will? ¿Se molestaría más? Además que Leo no estaba de humor para pelear con el hijo del nuevo jefe del campamento. Sin pensarlo termino perdido en algún lugar dentro del bosque

Trato de pensar en lo ocurrido hace unas horas. Él le había dicho a Nico que no se arrepentía de nada, y era verdad. Pero no podía andar por ahí y pretender que lo que hizo no fue nada. Porque el beso fue algo más que algo. Y ahora Leo se sentía confuso. Y culpable. Sabía que Nico estaba en problemas… y lo peor era que estaba en problemas gracias a él

Leo podía seguir quejándose de lo sucedido hace horas, podía seguir sintiéndose culpable y miserable, podía seguir sintiéndose confuso por los sentimientos de ayer, podía incluso tomarse una taza de té con Cronos y Gea y hablar de sus sentimientos toda la mañana, pero estaba demasiado cansado, así que sólo se quedo dormido

.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-..-.-.-…-…-….-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos los campistas se encontraban en el comedor para la hora de la cena. Ya eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche y aun no había rastros de Leo ni de Nico. Esta vez fue el turno de Jasón y Percy pedirle ayuda a Apolo para encontrar a Leo, ya que ya había rechazado a Anabeth, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Reyna y Thalía

-él regresará cuando se sienta listo- les contesto Apolo en un tono cansado

-¡Ey! Hace unas horas hubiera estado de acuerdo con eso, pero ¡Vamos! Ya van al menos diez horas desaparecido. No creo que tenga tanto en que pensar- dijo Percy desesperado

-¡No creo que sobreviva tanto tiempo sin comer!- aporto Jasón- debemos buscarlo

-el campamento no es tan grande. Dudo que se perdiera- respondió Apolo molesto

-¿Y si le paso algo y no puede regresar?- insistió Percy

-esa escusa ya la menciono tu novia, amigo. La respuesta es la misma: el chico puede crear un hospital entero a su alrededor o un auto volador para volver aquí con los ojos cerrados. No quiere volver y punto

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro que no quiere volver?- dijo Jasón, ahora molesto

-porque ya hubiera vuelto- respondió Apolo de manera obvia- ahora vayan a cenar

-¡Es nuestro amigo! ¡Acaba de volver a la muerte! No nos sentaremos a comer felizmente mientras él no esté- respondió Jasón perdiendo la paciencia

-¡No se irán de aquí hasta que terminen su cena!- respondió a su vez Apolo poniéndose de pie

-oh… ya lo entiendo- dijo Percy cruzándose de brazos

-¿qué?- preguntaron a la vez Apolo y Jasón

-no se trata de Leo. Se trata sobre Will, ¿cierto? Él está molesto con Leo, así que tu lo premias dejándolo sólo y perdido en no sé donde- en realidad Percy no estaba seguro sobre lo que acababa de decir. Incluso se sintió algo culpable. Entendía que el rubio estuviera molesto por lo ocurrido, y no quería ponerse en contra suya, pero debía distraer a Apolo para que los dejara buscarlo

Jasón volteo a ver a Will, quien apenas había tocado su plato. Su cara reflejaba molestia y tristeza a la vez. Jasón sintió lastima por él

-¡Claro que no se trata de él!- respondió Apolo molesto

-demuéstralo- reto Percy con su usual osadía

-no debo demostraros nada- respondió el dios molesto- ahora váyanse de mi presencia

Ambos chicos solo se limitaron a gruñir, pero se retiraron de ahí

-¿y ahora qué?- le pregunto Jasón a Percy mientras caminaban de vuelta a sus mesas

-no lo sé…- admitió Percy- supongo que debemos esperar a que la cena se termine y buscarlo

-ya son diez horas, Percy. Yo no puedo esperar más

Percy lo sabía. Estar ahí sin poder hacer nada lo desesperaba. Y de verdad quería buscar a Leo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que acababa de volver

-¿y si le pedimos ayuda a Will?- sugirió Percy

-¡genial! También podríamos revivir a Gea y que nos ayude. ¿No se te ocurrió eso?

-Lo digo en serio, Jasón. Digo ¿tal vez nos ayude?

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Jasón

-bueno, porque…

-lo hará si yo se lo pido

Jasón y Percy se voltearon asombrados al escuchar su voz

Detrás de ellos se encontraba el hijo de Hades. Tenía un feo moretón en su ojo izquierdo y en sus puños había rastros de pelea

-¿Nico? ¿Qué te paso?- Jasón estaba tan asombrado que no se dio cuenta lo fuerte que había hablado, hasta que el resto de la cafetería entera volteo a verlos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Tienen todo el derecho a odiarme. Sé que había dicho que sería algo como un one-shot con un segundo capítulo lleno de explicaciones, pero al hacer este no pude evitar extenderlo más. ¡Es que mi cabeza me traiciono! No sé si lo vaya a alargar mucho, pero al menos tendrá otro capítulo. De verdad espero actualizar pronto esto**

**Gracias por leer. De verdad es importante para mí**


End file.
